


平均律

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 金道英摇了摇头，半张脸被蒙在被子下面，只露出一双凤眼盯着我看。没了西装革履时的气势，可怜无辜得像个小白兔。“怎么用那种眼神看我？”“这种眼神能把你骗到我床上吗？”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, 金道英/你
Kudos: 5





	平均律

脸皮变厚是成年人的必经之路，但我没想到金道英也不例外。

“没关系吗？我来开也行的。”

不管怎么说金道英都是我的客户，劳驾甲方于情于理都说不过去。我看了眼驾驶座上的人，到底还是犹豫着问出了口。

“对我来说现在可不是上班时间，姐姐如果这么想的话也太生分了。”

金道英按了几下导航，设定完目的地之后伸手松了松衬衣领口的领带，语气的确随意又淡然。

我瞥了眼他松垮的衣领，视线继而向上扫过他的喉结和侧脸，只觉得金道英比当年少年气更甚，上扬眼角里的冷意却半分未减。

明明以前是直截了当地说出不要和我做朋友的人，现在却毫无违和地叫起姐姐，甚至露出破绽仿佛等待着我去揭开。

我装作无事般收回视线，可也没逃过金道英的直觉。

“怎么了？”

“…你不戴眼镜了？”

我张口瞎扯道。

“做了近视手术。”金道英说完像想到什么似的突然就笑着露出了一排大白牙，疏离的气质顿时消散无影，“姐姐要是想看，我也可以戴给你看。”

“金道英。”

“嗯？”

趁红灯的间隙金道英侧头看向我，竟然还露出了一脸期待的眼神。

“……你好幼稚。”

金道英笑得更大声了，虽然我也没忍住撇过头去跟着弯起了嘴角。

“姐姐应该还没吃早饭吧，刚才我买了点吃的。你看看椅子后背那边，应该有个纸袋。”

“你怎么知道我没吃？”

我小声嘟囔了句，反手摸到纸袋之后小心翼翼地捧到怀里，低头在里面看到了两人份的早餐。

“就是感觉。”金道英回道，“黑咖啡是你的，加了香草糖浆的是我的。三明治挑一个喜欢的吧。”

还是那个不喜欢苦味的金道英，似乎也还是那个总是能看透我的金道英。

“你的口味倒一直没变。”

“明明姐姐也是吧。”

我不置可否，好心把另一个三明治的包装拆开递给金道英，可他并没有腾出手来接过，反倒是抻长脖子凑到我这边，显然是一副等着我喂到他嘴边的样子。

从再次遇到的那一天起金道英便一直是这样，仿佛我们还和从前一样亲密，明明分手多年却丝毫没显露出任何距离。

而金道英的举止也自然到我下意识地就把东西送到了他嘴边，只不过在他刚要咬下去的时候我才反应过来什么，故意收回了手。

“呀…姐姐。”

金道英的孩子气立刻显现了出来，语气里的不满听起来怎么都像是撒娇。

“好好开车，等红灯的时候再喂给你。”

和金道英分手的时候没发生任何争吵，也算是好聚好散。当年抱着试一试的心态投了国外的研修实习，却没想到真的拿到了 offer。我其实没怎么犹豫就毅然选择了离开，金道英自然也选择了支持。

然而分手是我离开的一个多月后金道英提出的，前一天打着视频电话我不知不觉就因为疲惫而趴在桌前睡着了，醒来的时候金道英已经不在，只留下了两条消息。

-晚安，我先去上班了。

-今天下班以后我等你电话，记得打给我。

从不爱争吵也从未对我大声过的金道英，说着不如我们分开吧的时候，语气竟然也还是那样温柔得不像话。彼时我还想挽留，电话里回了一句那我们还是朋友吧。

“对不起，继续做朋友对我来说好像有点难。”

“希望姐姐一切都好。”

我也没想到几年后会在国内接待新客户的时候再次遇到金道英。上个礼拜带着企划被派去甲方那里开会，我一眼就认出了坐在中间西装笔挺的金道英，而他也在那一秒冲我笑了笑。

只不过交换名片时看到金道英名字前 CEO 的前缀，我似乎没忍住在心里骂了一句脏话。

金氏集团，金道英，我怎么就没想到呢。

会议结束以后金道英多半是有意等其他人先离开，不然也不会在我起身离开会议室时突然凑到我身边。

“姐姐，好久不见。”

“嗯，好久不见了。”

“我送你下楼吧。”

我点了点头，权当是旧识再见的寒暄，毕竟我也没有从容到能够细想太多。

因为穿着西装的金道英足够好看到让我的理智出走，如今变得愈发成熟的金道英足以撑得起正装的氛围，我眼神飘忽地扫过他领口暗自闪着的领针，甚至都开始在心里疑惑起自己当初到底为什么要和金道英分手了。

温柔，帅气，多金。

我越想越觉得自己当年真是不懂事。

“这是我爸的公司。“

金道英一开口直接就捅破了窗户纸，我也没忍住讪笑着就吐槽起来：“以前倒是没听你说过，我家里人要是知道肯定会让我再多挽留一下你。”

金道英听罢倒是笑得爽朗，“姐姐出国那阵子，其实也是我爸决定让我接手的时期。”

“自己忙得焦头烂额的时候就在想，姐姐在国外明明也那么辛苦，我又有什么资格捆绑住别人呢。”

我下意识就脱口而出道：“哪有什么捆绑不捆绑的。明明那会儿你年纪也不大，想得倒是很多。”

金道英似乎是想开口回些什么的，只是这时眼前的电梯门正好打开，他也就抿起嘴笑了笑，没再说什么。

企划到最后的实地考察，自然落在了两边的负责人头上。于是金道英就这么开着车来接我一起去机场了。只是天气不尽如人意，提早就定好了的机票也很难临时取消。我握着手机不停刷新台风情况，总觉得航班多半要停飞。

金道英脸上倒是不见丝毫忧虑，甚至跟着车里的音乐轻声哼唱了起来，好听得我都不忍心打断。

我还记得以前一起和朋友去 KTV，想起她说金道英唱情歌时看着我的眼神，腻得她都不想吃晚饭。想到这里我没忍住闷哼着笑了出来，然后下一秒立刻假装咳嗽掩盖起自己的心猿意马。

“喝水吗？”

“…嗯。”我接过金道英递来的矿泉水，心虚地拧开瓶盖。“如果真的因为台风而停飞了怎么办？”

“先在机场酒店住一晚再看看第二天的情况吧。”

“那我先联系一下客户。”

“好。”

到了机场看到乌泱泱的候机大厅我便知道金道英一语成谶了。金道英的反应也很快，拿出手机朝我比划了一下：“我让秘书先确保酒店位置，姐姐可以去问一下现在情况吗？ ”

我点了点头，转身就挤进人群之中。

听到地服人员模板式的回答我自知没戏，无奈地回过头却没能再看到金道英的身影。

我摸出手机一边打着金道英的电话一边费力地逆着人流想走出去，电话里的信号音还没响两声我就突然被一个人抓住了手臂。

金道英看向我的眼神温柔又坚定，在我还没来得及反应过来的时候他便伸出另一只手护着我把我带出了人群，尔后一言不发地牵着我的手向前走了很久才停下来。

我似乎忍不住紧紧回握住了金道英的手。

“没事吧？”

“嗯。”我闷声应了一句，抬起头小心翼翼地看着金道英的眼色，想抽出自己的手却还是被他牢牢牵着。

“我刚才问了下，说飞机停飞了，替换的航班也还没决定。”

金道英点点头回道：“秘书已经帮我们订到酒店了，先过去吧。”

CEO 可真是了不起。我不免在心里感叹了一句万恶的资本主义，可还是忍不住羡慕起金道英可以呼之即来的秘书。

“非常抱歉，我们没有别的空房了。”

“先生您刚刚订下的这间套房是我们最后剩下的一间。”

金道英听罢皱起了眉，似乎很是困扰地沉默着。

到头来还是我直接跟前台的服务生提出的。

“没关系，就这间吧。可以开个发票吗？”

金道英想当然一般问道，“开发票做什么？”

“回去给会计报销啊。”

“让他知道我们睡了一间房？”

“……”我哑口无言地看了眼身边的人，“他又不会知道我们睡一间房。”

话一说出口我才觉得哪里不对劲，而前台的人似乎也已经在用异样的目光开始看着我和金道英了。办完入住手续我拖着行李箱径直走向电梯，只想赶紧离开那个尴尬之地。

“到底有什么好纠结的，反正也是分床睡，难不成我们还能发生点……”

真是祸从口出。

我立刻闭上了嘴，还没来得及后悔就听到了金道英的回答。

“是啊。我是希望我们能发生点什么的。”我对上了金道英的视线根本不敢动弹，狭窄的电梯轿厢让我无处可避。“如果我这么说的话姐姐会困扰吗？”

金道英认真的神情在三秒后变成了恶作剧得逞时的笑，我看着他脸颊上的猫纹这才反应过来。

“呀，没大没小的。”

社会人的生活可悲得并没有多少浪漫，进了房间我就和金道英各自处理起因为一个出差行程而被耽误的其他工作。

“对方同意把会议改成线上了，访问可以择日再去。”

金道英点点头，“辛苦了，姐姐先去休息吧。明天的线上会议也挺早的。”

“嗯。”

我确实是累了，放下电脑就起身打开了自己的行李箱，见状金道英也走到门前，留下一句我去买点吃的就离开了房间。

我一开始还以为金道英是礼貌性回避，只不过我洗漱完没多久金道英就回了房间，手里还拎着一袋便利店零食。

金道英一看到我就愣住了，接着毫不遮掩地冲我笑了起来。我诧异于他的反应，两秒后才想起来什么，立刻低头看了眼自己的睡衣，只觉得自己的脸烧得厉害。

“姐姐好像比我想的还要爱我啊？”

当初定下出差计划的时候我哪会想到和金道英住一间房，睡衣自然带了自己穿着最舒服的那件，却也偏偏是当年和金道英在一起的时候买的同款T恤。

“……你想多了。”

金道英笑了笑倒也没再火上浇油，虽然那句话的杀伤力已经足够让我羞耻到天明了。

“买了点零食，姐姐可以随便吃。刚才也顺便叫了餐，一会儿酒店的人会送过来。姐姐不要总是忙到忘记吃饭。”

“也没有总是吧。”

我小声反驳着，其实自己也没什么底气。

看到金道英拿着自己的衣服走进浴室之后，当年那个总是萦绕在我心头的疑问此刻又不停在我脑海里盘旋。

我一边吃着饭一边回复着邮件，到头来扒拉了两口就捧着电脑又回到了床上，甚至连金道英从浴室里出来我都没发觉。

直到金道英拉黑了他床头的夜灯我才反应过来，下意识朝他那边看了眼。

“打字声音太吵了吗？”

金道英摇了摇头，半张脸被蒙在被子下面，只露出一双凤眼盯着我看。没了西装革履时的气势，可怜无辜得像个小白兔。

“怎么用那种眼神看我？”

“这种眼神能把你骗到我床上吗？”

不知道成年人的厚脸皮适不适用于一瞬间真切的心动。

可我已经因为金道英心动无数次了。

我合上电脑，鬼迷心窍般地翻身下了床，钻进金道英的被子里，立刻被身上他温和又疏离的白皂香扑了个满怀。

“考虑把我们公司作为长期合作对象吗？”

“那这项工作完成之后姐姐答应我一件事吧。”

“让我们重新开始。”

“为什么当初说不能和我做朋友？”

“因为没信心能和姐姐保持朋友关系，因为只想做你男朋友。”

“以前是，现在也是。”


End file.
